


Three Exes

by BrocksAngel90



Series: Three exes [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Renegade (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Competition, F/M, Immortals, Reconciliation, Three exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Sheena is surprised by her birthday party and three of the guests who attend it. When the night comes to a close she has a decision to make.
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod/Original Female Character, Tommy Oliver/Original Female Character(s), original Female Character/ Reno Raines
Series: Three exes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793185





	Three Exes

**_ **Three Ex’s** _ **

Sheena walks into her favorite restaurant and everyone jumps out and yells surprise. “Wow guys this is amazing I thought you all forgot my birthday.” she says. She notices three men who mean a lot to her. Reno her bounty hunting ex boyfriend, Tommy her paleontologist/ power ranger ex boyfriend , and finally Duncan her immortal ex boyfriend. She tried to stay calm as they all approached her at the same time.

“Hey beautiful.”Tommy says. “Hi handsome.”Sheena replies. “Hello Sweetie.”Reno says “Hey Reno.” Sheena says. “Hello Sheena.”Duncan says as he kisses her hand. “Hello Duncan.” Sheena says blushing. Sheena felt awkward even tho everything ended on good terms with each of them.

****_Break Ups_ ** **

Tommy

_Sheena’s POV_

I am sitting with Tommy watching the sunset. When he kisses me I feel like this kiss means so much more than other kisses do. “Sheena you know I love you and I just want you to be happy ,but I have to follow my dreams and that means leaving Angel Grove and you.”Tommy says as he holds me close. “I understand and I won’t stand in your way.”I say as we sit there until it got late.

****Reno** **

_Sheena’s POV_

I am sitting in the hospital waiting room worried cause Reno has been shot again. I am praying he’s okay cause I just don’t want him to die on me. When I get to see him I’m relived its only a flesh wound. “Reno I cant take this anymore I’m not going to ask you to quit but I think we should take a break until you catch Dutch Dixon.” I say holding his hand. “Are you sure about that baby?” He asks. “Yes darling I am very sure.”I say before kissing his cheek. “Alright and be careful.”he says before hugging me. I walked away even though it hurt us both.

****Duncan** **

_Duncan’s POV_

Sheena is laying on the couch watching TV and I walk in carrying a necklace from an old African tribe that I can trace Sheena's family back to. I show it to her and she says “My grandmother told me about this necklace and said “She was taken on the slave ship before she was able to receive it from her mother.” “Was her name Sarah Marks?” I asked thoughtfully. “Yes. Duncan did you? Oh my god. We need to take break so I can wrap my head around this.” Sheena says as she sits up grabs her sword and leaves. That was sixty years ago.

**_**Sheena’s POV** _ **

The guys basically spent all night competing for my attention and they each decided that taking me on the dance floor was the way to do it. Tommy and I danced to the song that played when we shared our first kiss. Reno chose a song that he knew was a favorite tune of mine and we slow danced as he whispered sweet nothings to me. Once Duncan talked to the DJ a tango played and Duncan twirled me around to show off a little. Once all that was over it was time to open presents Reno went first and it was a set of keys and he said “I got you a bike it’s still at the shop but we can go pick it up in the morning.” “Thank you.” I say with a smile. Tommy went next. I opened the box and inside it was two gold coins, a green dagger that was also a flute ,a long red crystal,a red key and a black gem. “You were beside me for all theses adventures except the last one and I feel like I want you with me for next one so keep these safe for me beautiful.”Tommy says. “Thank you Tommy.” I say holding back my tears. Duncan waited until I calmed down before presenting me with a medium sized velvet jewelry box and inside was a diamond and ruby ring with a matching necklace. “Worn by the one and only Queen Victoria.”Duncan said with a smile. “Duncan this is amazing.” I said knowing he had a story for me later.When the night ended I had three choices and I knew it was going to be a life of danger with any of them. Tommy would always answer the call of being a ranger. Reno loved being a bounty hunter. Duncan and I get challenges for our head at all times. Reno and Tommy also wanted the one thing I could never give them so I decided to leave with Duncan.


End file.
